Dustin Hazelett vs. Rhalan Gracie
The fight was Gracie's MMA debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Gracie landed a leg kick. Hazelett landed a leg kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Gracie worked a trip. Hazelett stuffed it. Gracie got a good trip-single to guard. Four fifteen as they were moved to the center by Yamasaki. 'The Octagon and Pentagon.' Four minutes. Hazelett briefly worked rubber guard. He did again. 'The Gracies are patient.' Three thirty-five. Hazelett landed a left elbow. Three fifteen. Hazelett landed a right elbow. Three minutes. Hazelett turned towards an armbar there now. He tried to turn to a reverse triangle. Two thirty-five. Gracie's arm was still in. Gracie dumped Hazelett down. Hazelett had it, he turned it towards a triangle. Two fifteen. Gracie tried to pass, defended a leglock attempt. Hazelett worked towards another triangle. Two minutes. Hazelett closed guard. He locked up a tight lightning-quick triangle. One thirty-five. Gracie was defending. Hazelett had it very tight. It was beautiful. One fifteen. Gracie hammerfisted back. Hazelett switched to a straight armbar. One minute. Awkward position now there. Thirty-five as Gracie was back on top and he landed a left and another. The crowd cheered. Hazelett landed a pair of left elbows. Fifteen. Hazelett is eighteen, Gracie is nineteen. The ref stood them up. Hazelett landed a leg kick. The first round ended. I'd score that round a 9-9. "That triangle looked really good. It was on," they told Hazelett. The second round began and they touched gloves. Gracie landed a leg kick. They clinched, Gracie got a trip to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Jiu jitsu is hardcore. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Gracie landed five or six hard left hammerfists. Gracie landed a right and a left. Gracie landed a left and four left elbows, another. Another there heh. Three thirty-five. 'That is a quick ticket to a win.' Gracie landed three left elbows and two more. Three fifteen. Gracie landed three left elbows, another. 'Very businesslike with the elbows.' Three minutes. Gracie landed three hammerfists. Gracie was isolating an arm. He had the other arm trapped in basically a crucifix. Hazelett regained guard nicely. The ref restarted it in the center. 'Dustin Hezl... Hazelett.' Good save, Bas. Hazelett worked a rubber guard. He let it go. He worked it again. Gracie landed four right elbows. Hazelett locked up an armbar. Gracie kneed the body. One thirty. Hazelett kept working it. One fifteen. Hazelett had it tight. Gracie escaped and landed on bottom in side control. One minute. Gracie regained guard. Thirty-five remaining. The ref moved them to the center. Fifteen. Hazelett landed a right hand, and another. Gracie shoved Hazelett off with both feet. Hazelett complained to the ref as the second round ended. Hmmm, if anything it's a more definite 10-9 Gracie for me. 'Give me more water,' Dustin said. Yamasaki warned Dustin to 'watch out.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Hazelett landed a leg kick. They clinched. Hazelett kneed the body hard, almost leaping into it. He meant it for the head. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Gracie got a trip into side control. 'He really needs to go to work now.' Four minutes. Gracie kneed the body and the leg. Five or six right elbows. Gracie went for an armbar sitting on top. Six hard right hammerfists, another. Three thirty-five remaining. Hazelett escaped beautifully to guard. Gracie locked up a tight triangle. Three fifteen. Hazelett was fighting it. Three minutes as Hazelett escaped but he looked weary. Three minutes. Gracie worked a rubber guard. Two thirty-five. Hazelett landed a pair of big rights. Gracie turned for a kneebar. Two fifteen as Hazelett dropped for a toehold himself. He turned on top to guard. He looked tired. Two minutes. The ref stood them up and they touched gloves. Gracie landed a right and the mouthpiece came out. They clinched. One thirty-five left. The ref paused the fight and inserted the mouthpiece. They touched gloves and continued. Gracie landed a body kick. They clinched. Gracie pushed Hazelett through the ropes. He was helped back in. They touched gloves and continued. Gracie landed a leg kick and kneed the head. Hazelett got a trip to half-guard. Gracie worked a kimura. Thirty-five. The ref moved them to the center. Fifteen as Hazelett landed a pair of rights. He landed three more. Hazelett went for a toehold. The third round ended. 'This one is close to call.' I'd give that round to Hazelett as well. 29-27 Hazelett. 30-27 Gracie (I miiiight have leaned towards there), Don Frye saw it as 29-28 Hazelett (hmm meh), and 29-28 Hazelett for the split decision.